Ghk
=Martina Stoessel= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Martina Stoessel (born March 21, 1997)[1][2] is an Argentine teen actress and singer. Stoessel stars on the Disney Channel series, Violetta, in which she plays the title character. Life and career http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=1 edit Early life and career beginnings http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=2 edit Born in 1997, she is the daughter of Alejandro Stoessel and Mariana Muzlera; has a brother named Francisco. She began her artistic training at a young age studying voice, piano, musical theater and dance.[3] In 2011, Stoessel participated in the Spanish version of the song Shannon Saunders′ "The Glow", called "Tu resplandor", contained in the recording of the album Disney Princess: Fairy Tale Songs.[4] She also sings this version in the final event of Disney Channel Latin America, Celebratón, el 31 de diciembre de 2011. The song was later included in the compilation relating to the program and published in March of the following year. 2012−present: Violetta http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=3 edit In 2011, Stoessel gets the lead role in the Disney Channel series Violetta, co-production between Latin America, Europe, Middle East and Africa,[5] where she plays the character of Violetta Castillo. Stoessel sings the theme song of the series, published on April 5, 2012 and entitled "En mi mundo",[6] and also sings the Italian version "Nel mio mondo".[7] For this role she won an award for "female newcomer" in the 2012 edition of the Kids' Choice Awards Argentina[8] and the same was nominated in the U.S. version, the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards, in the category of "Favorite Latin Artist".[9] She also gave his voice to a few songs on the albums of the series. She also hosted the TV show The U-Mix Show and Disney Planet for Disney Latin America.[10] In 2013 has been confirmed to plays the same character in the telenovela and for being the protagonist of the plays inspired by the series.[11] Filmography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=4 edit Television http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=5 edit Theater http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=6 edit Discography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=7 edit Soundtrack albums http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=8 edit Promotional singles http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=9 edit Music videos http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=10 edit Awards and nominations http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=11 edit References http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Martina_Stoessel&action=edit&section=12 edit #'^' [http://twitter.com/TiniStoessel/status/211586909410041856 21 de marzoooo] Tini Stoessel on Twitter. June 9, 12. Retrieved April 24, 2013. #'^' [http://twitter.com/TiniStoessel/status/211581185976045569 15 chiiicas!] Tini Stoessel on Twitter. June 9, 12. Retrieved April 24, 2013. #'^' "¿Quién es la nueva chica Disney argentina?" (in Spanish). June 15, 2012. Retrieved March 17, 2013. #'^' "Tu resplandor - Martina Stoessel" (in Spanish). adiccionmusical.com. November 29, 2011. Retrieved April 10, 2013. #'^' "Hecho en Argentina: TV para el mundo" (in Spanish). May 12, 2012. Retrieved March 17, 2013. #'^' "¡Mañana Disney Channel estrena el vídeo clip de "Violetta"!" (in Spanish). revistateen.com. Retrieved 17 marzo 2013. #'^' Focus Junior. "Violetta: il video Nel mio mondo per i fan italiani e novità nel cast con l'arrivo di Ruggero Pasquarelli" (in Italian). focusjunior.it. Retrieved February 28, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-premi_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-premi_8-1 ''b] "Grachi y Violetta los mas premiados en los Kids’ Choice Awards Argentina 2012" (in Spanish). exitoina.com. October 7, 2012. Retrieved March 13, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-favorito_9-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-favorito_9-1 ''b] "2013 Kids Choice Awards Artista Latino Favorito" (in Spanish). lateengossip.com. Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Martina Stoessel (Violetta) en The U-Mix Show" (in Spanish). extremista.com.ar. July 6, 2012. Retrieved April 10, 2013. #'^' "Violetta ya tiene fecha de estreno en el teatro" (in Spanish). infobae.com. Retrieved March 12, 2013. #'^' Fabio Traversa. "Violetta, Ruggero Pasquarelli confermato nel cast: "Federico sempre più importante nella storia"" (in Italian). blogosfere.it. Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta ya tiene fecha de estreno en el teatro" (in Spanish). infobae.com. Retrieved 12 marzo 2013. #'^' "Violetta, el éxito de la TV, llega al Gran Rex con todos sus hits" (in Spanish). 26noticias.com. #'^' Alejandra Herren (23 marzo 2013). "Violetta: "La serie ha sido un cambio en mi estilo de vida"".Clarin (in Spanish) (clarin.com). Retrieved 27 marzo 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-classifica_16-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-classifica_16-1 ''b] http://www.ultratop.be/nl/showitem.asp?interpret=Soundtrack&titel=Violetta&cat=a #'^' "Top 40 albums" (in Portuguese). hot100brasil.com. #'^' http://www.fimi.it/classifiche_result_compilation.php?anno=2012&mese=11&id=330 #'^' "Classifica settimanale dal 18/03/2013 al 24/03/2013" (in Italian). fimi.it. Retrieved March 30, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-platino_20-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-platino_20-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-platino_20-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-platino_20-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-platino_20-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-platino_20-5 ''f] "Novedades de la telenovela teen de Disney Channel: Violetta" (in Spanish). shockvisual.net. Retrieved Abril 7, 2013. #'^' "Banda sonora adolescente es el disco más vendido actualmente en Chile" (in Spanish). La Tercera. September 3, 2012. Retrieved April 24, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-exitoina_22-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-exitoina_22-1 ''b] "Violetta creció: "Mi plata no se toca"". http://exitoina.com/. April 20, 2013. Retrieved April 23, 2013. #'^' "TOP 100 ALBUMES" (in Spanish). PROMUSICAE. SEMANA 50: del 10.12.2012 al 16.12.2012. Retrieved April 24, 2013. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-date_24-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Martina_Stoessel#cite_ref-date_24-1 ''b] "Hay un cordobés en "Violetta"". lavoz.com.ar. March 10, 2013. Retrieved March 12, 2013. External links Categoría:Grachi y punto la mejor